In the past, one system has been constructed from information processing devices in some cases. In addition, pieces of state information of the information processing devices are collected and aggregated, thereby being stored in a storage area of one of the information processing devices, in some cases. As a technique of the related art, there is, for example, a technique that acquires information of operating states of center servers by using distributed servers and that quickly makes a reply, in a case where one of the center servers is in a state of an excessive load for processing requests of respective numerous personal computers (PCs) serving as clients, to each of the PCs to that effect. In addition, there is a technique in which a server management device manages a physical server group to operate a virtual server group and in which, at a time of operating a cluster system including virtual servers arranged in the physical server group, arrangement states of the virtual servers are managed based on a load state of the virtual server group. In addition, there is a technique in which an control device to control information processing devices collects loads on the respective information processing devices and in which, in a case where a frequency at which one of the loads exceeds a first threshold value exceeds a first ratio, the control device terminates a virtual machine that operates on an information processing unit exceeding the first ratio.
Examples of the related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-269925, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-90594, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-210576.